Une famille retrouvé,un nouvelle espoir
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: Resumer: Les Dursley partent en vaccance a Phoenix en Arisona, Harry fera de nouvelle rencontre, trouvera une famille des amis et surtout une nouvelle source de pouvoir.
1. Prologue

**Salut, j'écris cette fiction car j'aime beaucoup Esprit Criminel et Harry Potter et j'ai eu envie de les réunir, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fiction.**

**Betas: Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Le train venait d'arriver à la gare pour ramener les jeunes sorciers de leurs sixième année, les premiers étudiants commencèrent à descendre du train, Harry Potter fut l'un d'eux. Il vit son oncle qui l'attendait plus loin, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

-Dépêche toi garçon, notre avion nous attend. Cria son oncle

-Nous partons en voyage? Demanda doucement Harry

-ça ne te regarde pas maintenant avance ta tante et ton cousin nous attendent dans la voiture. Répondit agressivement Vernon

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture. Harry du se débrouiller a mettre sa valise dans le coffre et grimpa dans la voiture avec son cousin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement a l'aéroport et Harry du débarquer tous les bagages seul pour rentrer dans l'aéroport. Quand ils arrivèrent a l'hôtel Perle qu'ils avaient choisis, ils allèrent demander les clés de leurs chambres.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et furent un enfer pour Harry.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et son oncle s'amusait à le frapper.

_**A Quantico en Virginie**_

Plusieurs personnes étaient derrière un bureau et avaient trouvés une occupation quand une voix s'exclama :

-Nous avons une affaire ! Hotch nous demande tous dans la salle de conférence. Déclara une jeune femme blonde.

-On arrive JJ ! Lui répondit un grand métis.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle ou ils étaient attendu.

-Bien nous avons trois meurtres près d'un Hôtel à Phoenix en l'espace de deux semaines. Les victimes ont toutes le même profil, jeunes femmes entre quinze et dix-neuf ans, toutes brunes. Commença la jeune femme blonde nommée JJ.

-Elles ont toutes le même tatouage sur l'avant bras peut-être font-elles partis d'un groupe. Fit Morgan, le grand métis, en lisant le dossier

-Garcia recherche tout ce que tu peux qui tourne autours de ce tatouage. On décolle dans une demi-heure. Dit Hotch

_**A quelque kilomètre de Phoenix, Arizona**_

-Bien je vais répartir les taches. JJ et Reid, vous allez au poste et regroupez tout ce que les agents savent et essayez d'établir un profil, Morgan et Prentiss vous allez sur la dernière scène de crime dans le parc en face de l'hôtel, Rossi et moi allons interroger le personnel de l'hôtel peut-être qu'ils ont remarqués quelque choses

-Compris ! Dirent-ils tous ensembles

Ils atterrirent et se séparèrent en deux voitures une qui partit vers l'hôtel et l'autre le prés de l'hôtel chacun partit vers sa destination, Rossi et Hotch rentrèrent dans l'hôtel et allèrent a la réception.

-Bonjours,Je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi, nous enquêtons sur les meurtres commis au alentour de l'hôtel. Avez vous vu ces filles ? Étaient-elles accompagnés? Demanda Hotch en montrant les photos des victimes.

-Bonjour, je ne sais pas je n'étais pas de service. Lui répondit la jeune femme. Denis devrais pouvoir vous répondre il est partit voir un client.

-Merci bien. Répondirent les deux agents.

Ils attendirent et virent rentrer un homme qui ressemblait plus à un cachalot qu'autre chose, une femme ressemblant à un cheval et leurs fils qui ressemblait à son père. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mais soudain l'homme tourna sont regard vers la réception et devint rouge de colère.

Il s'avança vers la réception et attrapa par le bras d'un jeune homme au cheveux noir ébouriffé avec des yeux vert qu'ils n'avaient vu nul part. En le tirant il avait fait descendre le t-shirt du garçon et ils virent un gros hématome au niveau du coup.

Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent et suivirent cette étrange famille. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre et soudain ils entendirent des cris. Ils se regardèrent et foncèrent vers la chambre, arme à la main. Ils ouvrirent et virent le cachalot s'acharner sur le jeune homme avec une ceinture.

-Stop ne bougez plus, nous vous arrêtons pour agression sur enfant ! S'exclama Rossi en pointant son arme vers le cachalot.

-Ce sale monstre ne mérite que ça ! Répondit l'homme.

-Éloignez vous de lui doucement ! Lui dit Hotch.

L'homme s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard féroce et Hotch se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il le retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-James... murmura t-il.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bêtas: Eucma**

**Dis clamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**Merci pour vos reviews a tous. **

**Misew certaine chose serons expliqué dans des flash back**

**BONNE LECTURE**

L'homme s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard féroce et Hotch se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il le retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-James... murmura t-il.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Rossi qui avait entendu le murmure d'Hotch..

-Je sais pas mais il ressemble terriblement a mon frère. Répondit l'agent

-Ton frère? Demanda Rossi. Tu as un frère ? Il faut une ambulance ou pas?

-Je n'ai jamais revu mon frère depuis mes 16ans... Oui appelles-en une.

-Ici Agent Rossi envoyez nous une ambulance a l'Hôtel Perle immédiatement, chambre 145.

-Vous avez trouvés quelque chose? Demanda une femme brune qui venait d'arriver.

-Tiens tu peux emmener ces gens au commissariat s'il te plaît. On attend l'ambulance pour ce gamin la. Rossi montra la forme par terre.

L'ambulance arriva et elle emmena Harry. Hotch monta avec lui. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et un médecin pris l'adolescent en charge. Hotch attendit dans le couloir plus d'une demie-heure pavant que le médecin arrive.

-Agent Hotchner ? commença le médecin. Je suis le médecin qui m'occupe de l'adolescent que vous avez emmener. Il a été battu et ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a de nombreuses fractures, et je pence qu'il a du ne pas manger depuis aumoin une semaine quand vous nous l'avais amener il été très faible un jours de plus et je pence qu'il n'aurais pas survécu ,nous le gardons pour l'instant en observation. Il dort, nous vous joindrons quand il se réveillera.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur. Répondit Hotch

Il repartit rejoindre les autres au commissariat. Une fois là-bas Hotchner leurs fis signe de s'asseoir et commença à parler.

-Pour commencer je n'ai pas toujours porté le nom de Hotchner. Avant, je me nommait Aaron Potter fils de Nathan Potter et Elladora Potter. J'avais un frère plus âgée que moi de deux ans James Potter. Mes parents n'ont pas pu me gardé pour une raison que je ne peux vous dire non pas parce que je ne vous fait pas confiance mais simplement car je ne peux pas.

-On comprend Hotch ne vous en faite pas donc c'est votre neveux ? Un cousin ?Demanda JJ

-Oui, je suis sur qu'il et de ma famille mais ne sais pas qui il et pour moi en revanche ce dont je suis sur c'est que ces gens que l'on a arrêter ne sont pas ses parent soupira Hotch

-Et donc ce gamin tu et certain qu'il est de ta famille? Demanda Rossi

-Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à mon frère James. Nous en saurons peut-être plus en interrogent ces gens. Ou sont-il?

-Dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Répondit Émilie

-Bien je m'occupe du père avec Rossi. Dit Hotch. Prentiss et JJ le fils, Morgan et Reid la mère.

Tous hochèrent la tête et chacun partis de son côté.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°1

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi quel est votre nom?

-Vernon Dursley. Quand pourrons nous partir ma famille et moi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite

-Vous avez tabasser ce garçon. Comment s'appelle-t-il d'ailleurs et qui est-il? Demanda Rossi

-Harry Potter, mon neveux, un monstre, une nuisance qu'il faut éradiquer.

-Depuis combien de temps vit-il avec vous? Continua Hotch

-Depuis ses 15 mois nous le supportons. Répondit-il

-Pourquoi? Ou sont ses parent ? Questionna Rossi

-Mort on ne sais comment. Pétunia l'as trouvé le matin du premier novembre sur le pas de notre porte avec juste un mot comme quoi ses parent étais mort et que Pétunia étais sa seule famille encore vivante.

-Bien merci d'avoir répondu a nos questions. Termina Hotch en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et retrouvèrent les autres dans la salle de conférence.

-Garcia ici Hotchner, je veux que tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux a propos de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ainsi que sur la famille Potter.

-Bien monsieur. Répondit Garcia

-Alors qu'avez vous appris? Demanda Hotchner en raccrochant

-Alors, commença Prentiss, de notre côté nous avons appris que ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter, il est âgé de seize ans. Son cousin nous a dit que ce n'était qu'un monstre. Il sert de punching-ball ball à son cousin ; Dudley a un jeu favori avec ses amis "la chasse au Harry" rien de plus.

-De notre côté, dit Reid, nous avons appris qu'il sert d'esclave à sa famille, ménage, repassage, cuisine et si c'était mal fait ou s'il était en retard il mangeait des coups. Il a dormit pendant les dix premières années de sa vie dans un placard et ne mangeait que rarement et en petite quantité.

L'écran de la salle de conférence s'alluma soudainement et Garcia apparu.

-J'ai recherché ce que vous m'avez demandé. Alors pour Vernon Dursley, il a une sœur, Marjorie Dursley. C'est un homme brusque et bourru qui n'apprécie guère les gens différents. Vernon est très heureux d'être «normal», et méprise tout ce qui se rapproche d'anormalité homosexuel et tout ce qui va avec. il est directeur d'une entreprise de perceuses. Ils habitent au Quatre Privet Drive, à Little Whinging dans le Surrey en Angleterre.

Sur sa femme Pétunia Dursley née Evans, tante de Harry Potter, sœur de Lily Evans, femme de Vernon, mère de Dudley. Elle a un diplôme d'infirmière mais ne travaille pas. Voila ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux

-Merci Garcia tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Harry Potter et ses parents?

-Non rien du tout Monsieur.

-Merci Garcia.

Soudain le téléphone d'Hotch sonna, il répondit, parla une dizaine de minutes puis se leva en raccrochant.

-Nous allons l'hôpital, il est réveillé.

-Et pour notre affaire? Demanda Reid.

-On va rappeler Garcia et de nous trouver tout ce qu'elle peux sur les victime et ce tatouage

-Allô Garcia ? Tu pourrais nous trouver tout ce que tu peux sur les victimes et le tatouage qu'elles ont sur l'avant bras ? demanda Émilie.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle raccrocha et ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures pour partir à l'hôpital. Le trajet dura vingt minutes. Il se garèrent et montèrent à l'étage qui les intéressaient. Ils s'arrentèrent devant la porte ayant le numéro 131. Hotch toqua et ils entendirent faiblement un "entrez". Hotch ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, suivi des autres.

-Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, voici l'agent Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ et le docteur Reid.

-Bonjour. Merci de m'avoir aidé... Je suppose que c'est vous. Répondit Harry.

-C'est tout a fait normal. Tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ? Demanda Hotch

-Bien sur.

-Es-tu de la famille de James Potter?

-C'est mon père.

-Que sais tu sur ta famille?

-Rien

-Ce que je vais te dire risque de te choquer mais James Potter étais mon frè suis ton oncle...

-Vraiment? Vous êtes vraiment mon oncle? Demanda t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne vais plus repartir avec eux? Continua t-il craintivement

-Vraiment et non tu vas rester avec moi. Répondit-il

Il ne put continuer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec un adolescent répétant un merci sans fin dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et le laissa pleurer. Il se retourna vers les autres et vit JJ et Émilie pleuraient quand on toqua à la porte et qu'un médecin entra.

-Bonjour. Je viens vous parler de ce jeune homme, des médicaments qu'il devra prendre et le reste. Commença le médecin. Dois-je parlé devant tout le monde?

-Non cela vous dérange si on sort dehors pour discuter demanda Hotch

-Non si vous voulez bien me suivre

Il détacha Harry de lui et sortirent derrière le médecin Harry étais rester avec les autres agents dans la pièce ou un silence gêné s'installa

-Bien, alors pour ce qui est de sa malnutrition, nous allons lui donner des vitamines, calcium et fer. Il se peux que vu qu'il été peu nourri pendant longtemps qu'il risque d'être assez faible pendant un bon moment, continua le médecin, il peut sortir dès que vous aurez signé une décharge. Ainsi, vous pourrez rentrer avec lui.

-Merci docteur, je vais signer les papiers je reviens.

Tous attendirent le retour de Hotch. Une fois revenu, Harry se leva et qui était le plus proche le rattrapa. Tous les deux ressentirent un frison qui fit immédiatement réagir Harry. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait trouver son âme sœur... Mais il garderait cela pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et Harry vit les photos des victimes et le tatouage.

-Des mangemort. dit-il dans un souffle.

**Voila pour le 1er chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plût**

**Je sais que certain trouve que le truc d'âme sœur et trop rapide mais pourquoi il l'as ressentis et comment il le sais sera expliqué dans les chapitre plus tard mais je reprécise il n'y a que Harry qui le sais. Et du faite qu'Harry accepte si facilement comme quoi qu'il et son oncle sera aussi expliqué.**

**Merci pour tous vos review et critique qui me permettrons de m'amelioré**

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	3. Note

Bonjour

je publie ce message qui n'est malheureusement pas pour annoncé un nouveau chapitre, mais expliqué une assez longue absence qui risque de continué encore un petit moment pour plusieurs première étant que j'ai égaré ma clé usb qui contenait toute les histoires, la seconde un déménagement prochain et la troisième je suis en train de passé mon code, donc je me consacre a sa pour le moment mais je n'abandonne aucune histoire.

Voila je suis désolé pour la longue absence qui va arrivé et vous dit a bientôt

Attina


	4. note 2

Bonjour,

ce message pour vous expliqué pourquoi les chapitre ont tous été enlevé,On me fait des remarque sur certaine petite chose qui ne sont pas logique et qui sont légèrement embêtante quand on lis cette histoire je la reprend donc entièrement et mettrais un chapitre par semaine relu et surment modifié,

Voila je suis désolé de ne rien avoir posté mais je viens de finir mon déménagement et obtenu mon code je pence pouvoir écrire plus souvent,

A bientôt

Attina


End file.
